Eco's Kryptonite
by Imaginator06
Summary: When Errol finds an ancient artifact, he turns Jak's world upside down and Jak must defeat him and face Errol's many surprises! Chapter 15 up! Brace yourself fo a wild ride!
1. Eco's Kryptonite

Eco's Kryptonite 

----------

On a dark, cold night at the wastelands outside of Haven City two dark hooded figures walking on the yellow sands there were scorpions walking around fighting each other. One figure was tall and the other was short they were making their way to a cave that was full of metalhead eggs. The short man was complaining profusely, "Why are we going into a cave full of Metalhead eggs?" The tall man signaled for silence as they were walking past the eggs with determination of looking for something and the eggs had a lime green color which was the only source of light that was present since they didn't have a torch. Ten minutes later they were walking deep into the cave until they made their way to a section of the cave that was blocked off by rocks.

"We, my friend are looking for the ultimate artifacts that will be the demise of this whole world," declared the tall man as they removed all of the rocks that blocked the room.

As they kept removing rocks there was a white light coming from the room and it was getting brighter and brighter. After they removed the rocks they walked into the room and it was so bright that they had to shield their eyes until they adjusted their vision. There were platinum colored crystals that filled the whole room and they looked really beautiful, bright and shiny, and the tall man could identify them easily as Platinum Eco Crystals. As they put the crystals into a large knapsack, the short man could not believe their discovery especially after all of his research of their mysterious power (which noone could figure out) and their ancient roots. He also researched an ancient legend that said that whoever discovers the Platinum Eco Crystals would render the Chosen Warrior powerless and have never-ending power.

"So do you think this will work against him?" asked the shorter man.

"Heh heh he won't know what will hit him and soon enough he will fall to his knees," answered the taller man as he took off his hood and he laughed evilly.

The taller dark figure was Errol whose face and body was metallic all over and his two legs were replaced with four metallic spider-like legs. He really wanted revenge on the man who destroyed his dark maker bot and this was going to be Errol's finest hour as he was going to figure out if the crystals were powerful enough to stop him. The shorter man asked who was going to be destroyed and Errol answered without hesitation "Jak." Then they both walked silently out of the cave and outside they laughed evilly as they walked into the desert horizon.

-----------

"Come on Jak lets shred these waves," said an excited Daxter, who was hoverboarding with Jak on the ocean in Spargus and the waves were soaking his orange fur.

Jak and Daxter were enjoying a well-deserved vacation shredding all of the waves they could find with their black hoverboards and they realized after saving the world from the Dark Maker Bots they needed it. Jak was wearing his blue swimming trunks thus showing off his muscles and getting soaked from the ocean waves and laughing at the same time. Meanwhile on the shore, Asheline was "examining" the hologram, which was showing Torn giving a status on the improvements of Haven City. Asheline's beautiful face was looking at Jak and their relationship goes more than professional and friendly (At last that is what she believes). Asheline was wearing a green bikini that was showing off her soda bottle like curves that could drive a man crazy and her butt was feeling the warmth of the sands.

Keira was also hanging out with Asheline on the shore and was wearing a pink bikini that shows off her curves as well and she was fixing a turbocharger for Jak's hoverboard and was checking out Daxter at the same time. Asheline and Keira knew each other's dilemmas and they knew that Jak and Daxter were fresh off of saving the world but it's been 4 months since that threat was foiled. It was hard for Asheline to express her feelings for Jak because since he is fused with dark and light eco it's hard to know how he'll react. Keira's predicament was different which was the fact that Daxter was a ladies man and it's hard to confess your feelings for someone who has more than one woman.

Jak and Daxter went to shore as they were drying off and catching their breath and Asheline was looking at Jak as though he were a god. After Jak got dressed there were people running and screaming as there were Metalheads that were making trouble at the bazaar. The Metalheads looked like gorillas and there had to be twenty of them.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" yelled Daxter, "and Jak is right here to fight."

They charged towards Jak and Jak got out his blaster to shoot four of the Metalheads be they were too fast. Jak turned into Dark Jak as he turned pale and his eyes were black. Jak then released his most devastating attack, the dark jak bomb where he jumped up and pounded the ground with his fist, and the Metalheads were defeated. As Jak turned into his normal form he soon realized that he couldn't get a break from these creatures.

"Man I can't believe I didn't use my kung fu methods from my video tapes," said Daxter.

"I wonder who is behind this?" wondered Jak.

On a rooftop of the nearby building Errol was standing and listening to this and said to himself and laughed, "Jak I hope I got your attention because you will soon have to fight more than Metalheads!"

Well end of chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed it chapter 2 is on the way here's a preview… In the next chapter what does Errol have in store for Jak and what is the power that's behind the Platinum Eco Crystals? Find in Chapter 2: Power Struggle!


	2. The evil plan

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 2

--------------

Jak and the gang headed back to their hotel in Spargus which was a big 2-story building whose back was facing the beautiful ocean. Their room was on the second floor and was number 203, and the room was a suite (since Jak and Daxter once again saved the world from destruction). The room was huge but it was cluttered with maps and blueprints of the new buildings designed for Haven City which was all over the four beds and there was a bathroom, refrigerator and a hot tub. Jak went into the bathroom where he took a shower to wash off the salt water and ten minutes later Daxter took a shower.

"You know what I feel like doing?" asked Daxter to Jak, who was curious, "I feel like going to The Naughty Ottsel and partying, yeah baby!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jak agreed, "Hey Asheline."

"Yes Jak?" asked Asheline who was hoping that maybe he would ask her to go with him to The Naughty Ottsel.

"Would you like to… research who sent those Metalheads while we're gone?"

Much to Asheline's chagrin she answered "yes" in the most disappointed mood that Keira noticed she was in.

Then Jak and Daxter both walked out if the hotel room and that left Keira and Asheline alone.

"Man I can't believe that he had the opportunity of asking me out yet he thinks about business and Metalheads!" yelled Asheline as she looked out of the window that had a view of the ocean.

"Well did you ever tell Jak how you felt about him?" asked Keira.

"No but…"

"Then he won't know your feelings if you don't tell him how you feel because he still thinks of his relationship with you as professional and friendly."

Then later that night the ladies discussed possible strategies that might work to tell the guys their feelings for them then her holo-phone rang and it was Torn.

"Hey I got the news about the Metalheads are you guys okay?" asked Torn concerned as the ladies gave comprehensive nods, "Well the city is shaping up nicely and I'm just about to get off work… uh, Asheline would you like to go out tonight… as friends?"

"Sure where?"

"To The… The Naughty Ottsel," replied Torn nervously as Asheline said "yes" to him.

Asheline wasn't the only person that had a crush on somebody, Torn had a crush on Asheline and wanted to tell her his feelings at The Naughty Ottsel.

-------

Meanwhile in the Wastelands, Errol and his hooded friend was in the desert village that was deserted for a long time and this was the perfect place to unhatch a plan. Errol looked into the knapsack and the Platinum Eco Crystals lit up. The plans were impossible to do unless they figured out the power of the crystals.

"Its so tough to think up effective plans that can defeat Jak," said the hooded man, "Not unless we can fuse the Eco with a life force but who it is said that these powers rival that of the dark and light eco together."

Errol looked at his friend and suddenly he had a cynical idea so he took the hooded figure and shoved a whole crystal in his mouth. Later there was a series of shrieks and screams that scared off two scorpion Metalheads and five minutes later the figure was on his knees, hood off and Errol looked in his face. His face was really a bluish pale and he looked really powerful as he tested his powers on an innocent Metalhead.

"So are you ready to discover your new powers… Torn?" asked Errol evilly.

"Yes master," said Torn.

"Those fools don't know that they were talking to a hologram of you and now **You** will go out with Asheline!" declared Errol as he laughed evilly, "Now I know we can destroy Jak and the whole world all in one motion!"

Then the two made their way to a hover transporter and rode all the way to Haven City with the cruelest intentions in mind…

In the next chapter… Errol and Torn go to The Naughty Ottsel to face off against… or should we say ambush Jak and Haven City. What are the powers that rival Jak's and will they finally destroy Jak? Plus when Jak is at his weakest, will Asheline confess her feelings? It's a story of love, romance, betrayal and a heated war that will destroy someone's life but who? Find out next time!


	3. Fate of The Chosen One

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 3

--------------------

"The plans are in order and everyone is in position," said a crimson guard to Errol on the hologram screen of the hover transporter.

"Excellent," said Errol deviously, "Are you ready to destroy 'The Chosen One' my apprentice?"

"Yes my master" replied a very eager Torn who was ready to try out his new Platinum Eco powers.

----------------------------

Meanwhile at The Naughty Ottsel, Jak and Daxter were drinking their fresh Haven City club sodas and the place was jumping with the loud music and everyone partying. The place was packed and the party extended to the chilly weather of the outside where it was on the docks by the calm Haven City Bay.

"Whoo, yeah baby its time to party with all the ladies, step aside fellas the ladies man has arrived." Said Daxter.

"Yeah this party is alive I wish that Asheline could've been here." Said Jak in a depressed tone.

"What is the deal with you two anyway, I mean I see you two pretending to talk about business when you know you wanna be wit her Jak!"

"I just wish I could tell her how I feel."

"Well looks like you can get your chance," said Daxter looking behind him as Asheline walked in the club looking for someone.

Jak was looking at her and how she looked so beautiful in her blue jeans and her white turtleneck because this night it was very chilly since they were at the Bay. Jak was checking her out as she was walking around and saw him and Daxter at the bar where she went to talk to them.

"Hey you guys seen Torn anywhere?" asked Asheline who was completely unaware that Jak was looking at her.

"No," replied Jak much to his chagrin.

She went to look for Torn in the crowded club and Jak missed yet another opportunity to tell her how he felt about her.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the Haven City Bay, Errol and Torn arrive at the bay and they arrive to an army of crimson guards who were in position and ready to march for the new cause which was Errol's leadership. Errol signaled to Torn to control his powers and go on to the club while Errol debriefed his new army. Errol had given Torn an earpiece so he can receive orders from Errol.

Torn walked all the way to The Naughty Ottsel where he ran into Asheline and she was amazed at Torn's new wardrobe, his violet hooded cloak. She shrugged her shoulders then they went into the club and began to dance, much to Jak's chagrin. All of a sudden Jak had sensed the worse danger he could ever sense, his head began to hurt and it was throbbing. Torn was looking at Jak from a distance and just then Errol ordered Torn to lead Jak to the outside so Errol would take care of the rest.

"Hey Jak why don't we all go outside and get some fresh air because it's so crowded in here." Insisted a sneaky Torn.

Jak gave a comprehensive nod and they all went outside where then Torn said that he would go in to get them all drinks. While Torn went inside, Jak, Daxter and Asheline heard screaming and saw people running. From a distance they saw Errol with an army of crimson guards marching to The Naughty Ottsel and they got closer and closer.

"Errol?!?!? I thought that I…"

"What, destroyed me? Yeah at least you thought you did thanks to you I lost my precious legs and now I am ready for revenge," said Errol as he interrupted Jak, "Now I have a plan that is so fool-proof you can't mess it up!"

Then Jak transformed in his dark-eco from and gave a firm statement, "Bring it on Errol!"

Errol sent his troops to contain Jak but they were no match for him as Jak used his invisible power and unleashed his lethal but effective Dark Jak Bomb and he destroy half of the army. There were some more about to charge but Errol stopped them and then Jak was puzzled and wondered why Errol stopped them then from behind he felt a literally stabbing pain in his back. Jak looked down at his chest and saw a platinum sword like arm sticking out of it. Jak looked behind him and saw Torn in a whole new form, the legendary Platinum Eco form.

"Torn….why??" asked a weary Jak, and Asheline and Daxter looked in shock but also was wondering how could Torn betray the whole cause for change.

Everyone watched as Jak fell face first on the ground in his original form and was presumed dead. Asheline ran over to a motionless Jak but he didn't respond to her cries.

"You! How could you do this?!?!" asked Asheline.

"You think its easy watching as Mr. Dark-Eco gets all the credit while we don't receive anything and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here getting all of the credit. But guess what, I serve a new cause and that is to see my new master Errol reign… as a Total Ruler!" replied a sinister Torn.

"Soon everyone will be ruled by me the new ruler of HAVEN CITY!!!!!" declared Errol as he went into his evil laugh. Then Errol, Torn and their army terrorized all the citizens of Haven City, leaving Jak face down on the ground…. Or so they thought.

In the next chapter we take a journey into Jak's labyrinth of a mind and he talks to the Precursors who finally unravel the mystery of the Platinum Eco Crystals and they also reveal the "Hidden Legend." What's the "Hidden Legend" and will the Precursors give Jak his motivation back to fight? Find out next time!!!


	4. The Hidden Legend

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 4

---------------------

Falling into what seemed like an endless pitch-black pit, Jak was unconscience and it seemed like forever when he was falling. Finally he stopped falling in mid-air and woke up. It was another dimension with no flying objects it seemed like a bright light and Jak was wondering why he was here but more importantly, why he was betrayed by Torn. Then suddenly he heard three voices that didn't seem too familiar but he was sure he heard them before.

"Who's there?" asked a battered and bruised Jak.

"We've only been gone for a few months and he doesn't recognize us," said one of the voices.

Then three ottsels appeared and Jak recognized that they were the precursors who guided him through his journeys of learning about the secrets of Mar and saving the world. One was a cubby and short ottsel, the second was a goofy and tall ottsel and the third ottsel was a much older one.

"You guys?!?!? But where am I, why am I here, what's going on?" asked a confused Jak.

"Calm down my boy you have been through a lot and you should take a rest. I see you have those dark and light Eco crystals by your side," said the elder ottsel.

"You can take them I am not worthy of their power," said a depressed Jak.

"You will be ready for them soon but for now we are inside of your mind whoa," said the taller ottsel.

"We heard about the incident with Torn and we are truly sorry, but this is when history repeats itself and makes the same mistakes again," explained the older ottsel, "you see 5,000 years ago in the time where Mar was still undiscovered, the platinum eco was already a threat to the village, kings and rulers alike wanted the power to control their kingdom and they practically thought they were invincible in wars. But when they started to use it for genocidal purposes the platinum eco crystals were locked away in the wastelands outside of Spargus."

"So Errol knew where they were and he used it to fuse it with Torn?" asked Jak.

"Yes and they also read about the legend that the platinum eco crystals would destroy The Chosen One," said the shorter ottsel, "however they failed to realize that the legend has a missing part which is that the chosen warrior will soon defeat the crystals in the end with the proper gifts."

"Gifts? I can't even sense Torn coming how can I defeat him?" asked Jak.

"Jak allow us to show you something," said the taller ottsel as they showed him Haven City, "This is Haven City without you, everyone is working all the time building and Errol has total control over them. Jak your gift has already been shown you've already saved the world twice and have yet to save it should you accept your destiny."

After a moment of silence Jak assured them that he was ready and was willing to learn the secrets of his power and how to defeat Errol once and for all and to save Torn.

"Well before you go to reality you must undergo three tests where you really use your mind, body and spirit and with each test you gain new powers that will help you defeat Errol and save Torn," said the elder ottsel.

"Alright lets do it," said Jak.

Next time Jak goes through the three tests of Mar and what new powers will he get and at one cost? Find out next time!!!!!


	5. Trial by Eco

Eco's Kryptonite 

Chapter 5

---------

6 Weeks Later

Haven City was dark and dreary as Errol was gloating and celebrating his own glory as he watched the citizens working around the clock to build things that Errol seen fit. There were billboards with a picture of Errol entitled "The Total Ruler" and there were intercoms at the corner of every building in Haven City explaining about how his reign will have supremacy and there will be "fatal consequences" if people didn't recognize it.

The people are in need of a hero and his hopeful name is Jak…

----------

Test 1: Mind

Meanwhile in Jak's mind, Jak was more than ready to undergo the three tests to gain brand new powers and to finally defeat Errol once and for all, and save Torn. The older ottsel took Jak to the only people that can truly examine the state of mind and that is Onin and Pecker. They were in their tent.

"Okay Jak this is step 1 I can't help you out on these but I can prophesize and I prophesize that you will have to free your mind," said the ottsel as he left the tent, "Good luck."

"Come Jak we have much work to do, awwwhhhh," said Pecker.

Jak walked over to the rug in front of Onin and sat down crossed-legged and Onin knew why Jak came and wasted no time by putting her hand on his forehead. Then they were spiraling through all of Jak's memories, from when he was born all the way to the betrayal of Torn, and then they saw Asheline. Jak took a moment to look at Asheline and then they were speaking using just their minds.

"Jak the world is in danger once again as you know the platinum eco crystals have been around for 5,000 years but unfortunately noone has ever read the legend correctly," said Onin, "in order to destroy Errol and save Torn you must let go of all of your personal feelings."

Jak gave a comprehensive but reluctant nod and as they continued, Jak's right arm began to tingle then wither in pain. Jak was on both his knees then 5 minutes later Jak looked at his arm and it was shaped like a dark eco sword.

"Good work Jak but remember in order for you to keep your powers you must free your mind," said Onin.

Test 2: Body

Jak was transported back to the white room and then the taller ottsel took him to a "eco dojo."

"Okay Jak this is your next challenge you must apply the first challenge with this challenge but that's about as far as I can tell you, dude," said the taller ottsel as he walked out of the dojo.

The dojo was silent for a little while and then from behind Jak sensed Torn, or at least the memory version and Jak turned around. Torn jumped from one of the beams in the roof with his platinum sword-like arms and Jak used his newly acquired dark sword-like arm. The battle was on and the two began a heated fight and Jak was fending off Torn's paltinum swords. It was a close call when Torn tried to kill Jak again but Jak used his sword to block Torn's but Torn had a new power it was a platinum shield he held in front of him. Jak managed to use all his full focus and penetrate the shield to sever Torn's chest and there was a silence.

"Jak you did it you passed step 2," said Torn, "be this focused when you face Errol and my other half. Listen Jak all eco have different side effects like the platinum eco crystals, for example, it brought out my dark side and sent me to this place. The power is not in the eco but in your mind that controls the power so remember that Jak, clear your mind."

"Good job Jak," said the taller ottsel, " you passed the second test, one more to go dude."

Jak's right arm was tingling but instead of hurting it healed his whole body and then he received the light eco sword.

Test 3: Spirit

Jak transported to his mind and finally the shorter ottsel walked up to Jak and looked at him briefly.

"Jak your final test is simple you have to withstand the power of eco-fusion," said the shorter ottsel, "eco-fusion can happen when the "chosen one" achieves 90 of his powers, Jak this is your moment to rid yourself of all personal feelings because when its all said and done you will put these tests to good use."

The shorter ottsel took the dark and light crystals and fused them together and then there was a bright light. The ottsel took the fused crystal and combined it with Jak and then Jak was on his knees wincing in pain and he turned a purplish pale, grew purplish pale wings as he was already equipped with his two swords. Jak looked more determined than ever to save the world and his friends once again.

As he turned into his human form he waved good-bye to the three precursors and went to a portal that led to him being conscieous again and with his new powers, Jak was ready to restore order to Haven City and the world...

In the next chapter, Jak plays the role of ninja as he sneaks into the heart of the city but little does he know that since he was unconscieous time passed by but how much time and what other surprises will Jak encounter as he attempts to save the world again? Find out next time!!!!!


	6. The Return of a Hero

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 6

Jak woke up in a bunk bed and he could easily recognize that he was in his secret headquarters that was an upgrade from the shelter that Torn discovered years ago and he stood up. He saw a note that was on the ground and could barely read it since it was written so fast:

_Jak,_

_I have no time to explain this to you but only to say to you is that I hope you wake up soon because we need you Errol is unrelenting and he won't stop until the whole world is taken over so help us!!!!!_

_Samos_

Jak was really alarmed and without wasting any time he walked outside but as the doors opened up, there were two crimson guards patrolling the headquarters. He used his dark invisibility as he took out the two guards and he dragged them in the headquarters, then the door closed. Haven City was cold and dark as Jak used this to his advantage by hiding in the shadows and taking out guards left and right. Unfortunately one of the guards had an alarm that went off and summoned the squad hover cars and there were three who came instantly.

"Freeze put your hands up eco freak!!!" ordered the crimson guards as they were shouting through the squad intercoms.

Jak went into his eco-fusion form and with his dark-eco sword he used his new dark shock power and destroyed the three squad cars. There was a loud explosion that rung all throughout the city and the nearby working slaves were smiling and cheering as they saw that Jak was back.

"I'm no freak but a warrior!!!!" yelled Jak as he was taking out more and more guards but they kept piling up until one snuck up on him and knocked him out with his rifle.

-----------

Jak woke up in his human form and noticed that he was tied up on a pillar inside what seemed like the old hover bike track but was transformed into Errol's personal coliseum. Jak looked up towards the balcony with blood trickling from his lip and saw Errol holding his friends prisoner.

"Well, well, well I'm surprised that you're still alive after the beating you took but I guess you are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" asked an arrogant Errol as Torn laughed with him.

"Well I forgot how much Torn fights like a coward and betrays the liberal cause," said Jak calmly.

An angry Torn went to go down to the fighting pit but Errol signaled for him not to go down there but instead he said, "Very clever Jak you still manage to make me laugh even when you are going to lose everything, but here's the thing if you can defeat my personal three warriors then we'll see who's the coward or not."

Suddenly there were three cries that seemed to be three really big metalheads but they were unlike what Jak has seen before. There were slaves who brought the three cages into the coliseum and Jak would have to face them one by one. One was a metalhead scorpion, the second was a metalhead serpent and the third was a metalhead dragon, each infused with the platinum eco crystals.

"Heh, heh Jak now we'll see who's in control of this and so far it looks like I'm winning!!!!" yelled Errol as he was gloating once again.

Once again Jak was faced with another challenge in a series of challenges that will put the world and his friends on the line……..

In the next chapter, Jak faces one of his most intense battles yet as he takes on the three platinum metalheads and will he defeat these menaces to get one step closer or will Errol once again one up Jak? Find out next chapter!!!!


	7. Platinum Overdrive

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 7

-------------

Note: I deleted the chapter 3 review page so there are officially seven chapters so read the previous chapter before this one in case of confusion but enjoy this chapter!!!!

Jak woke up and realized that he was tied up on a pillar that was in the middle of an arena in a coliseum. Jak recognized the place which used to be the hover bike racetrack that he enjoyed so much but Errol changed it. He looked up towards the balcony and he saw Torn and Errol smiling evilly with his friends right next to them tied up as well. The crowd seemed to be made up of slaves and they were heavily in favor of Jak.

"Well, well, well I'm surprised that you are still alive after the beating you took from my apprentice," said a cocky Errol.

"Well I forgot how much Torn fights like a coward anyway, betraying the cause for democracy," said Jak.

"Well Jak you never cease to amaze me with your speeches and unfortunately for you that will be the last time you will make them," said Torn as he signaled for the guards to release Jak and the platinum metalhead scorpion.

Jak got into his eco fusion form and with a determined tone he replied with a simple phrase, "Bring it on!"

The scorpion was 30 feet long and 60 feet high as it towered Jak and this wasn't a fair fight on Jak's behalf but that never stopped Jak before. With one signal from Errol the battle was on and the scorpion wasted no time attacking Jak with its deadly stinger that seemed to have the metalhead orb which was the metalhead's weakness. Jak was dodging the stinger and running fast from the scorpion until the scorpion's tail got stuck in the ground. Jak used this to his advantage as he jumped on the tail and used his swords to stab the tail. The scorpion was squirming a lot and he let out a screech that was heard throughout the coliseum. The orb let out platinum eco which was the liquid form and it sprayed on the scorpion which killed it.

Errol was angry but a little impressed with Jak's bravery, and he was cocky because he had two more platinum metalheads who were forces to be reckoned with. Torn signaled the guards to open the arena floors and there was a lake in the middle of the arena with platforms, and Jak jumped on one of the platforms. After Torn signaled them to release the platinum serpent into the water there was silence in the coliseum as Jak was listening for the platinum serpent. After a couple of minutes the serpent rose out of the water and wrapped its massive body around Jak and dragged him underwater, the serpent was about 70 feet long. Jak was finding it harder to breath underwater and with a long few minutes Jak used his swords to slice the serpent, and the serpent let Jak go back up to the surface. Jak equipped his light sword and used his Ray of light beam to light up the water, as the serpent rose up out of the water. Jak noticed that the eyes of the serpent were big metalhead orbs and Jak used this to his advantage as he used the two swords to penetrate the eyes, and the serpent was screeching louder than the scorpion. After a few minutes the serpent lost the will to live and he died instantly.

Errol was a little annoyed but he kept smiling as the last platinum metalhead which was the metalhead dragon so therefore this metalhead was the most powerful of all. Torn signaled the guard to release the dragon and this dragon was 100 feet long and 100 feet tall as it was a beautiful platinum color. Jak was tired but he was still standing and ready to fight this dragon. Jak used his wings to fly up high and the dragon followed him using its massive wings and causing a sandstorm in the arena. Jak and the metalhead were high above the sky and the citizens of Haven City looked high hoping that their hero prevails. The dragon was a platinum fire breather and it used its breath to aim at Jak, but Jak was dodging it. After minutes of flying, ducking and dodging, Jak flew back towards the coliseum with the dragon close behind. Jak saw his friends in the balcony looking at him in hope but the dragon nailed Jak in his left wing and Jak fell fast to the ground. Jak landed on his stomach and the dragon landed on its hind legs ready to devour Jak. Jak's vision was blurry but he saw a figure appear in front of him, he was the same height as Jak but had a black hooded cloak on. The figure used a power that Jak seen before and he used a black beam that not only weakened the dragon but destroyed it finally with one hit. It seemed like Jak was the only one who seen him because everyone was thinking Jak was more powerful than normal.

Errol and Torn had their jaws dropped because they never seen any thing like that, how can one person be able to survive those attacks and come back? Furious, Errol signaled Torn to go down to the arena to face Jak once and for all. Jak stood up staggering but he was in his eco fusion form, ready to fight.

"Okay Jak I'm going to defeat you once and for all but this time I'll make sure I finish the job!" yelled Torn.

"That's… what …. You… think….. Torn!" yelled a weary Jak.

The two good friends now enemies were in position for a battle that would decide the fate of the world and Jak wasn't going to go easy on Torn….

In the next 5 chapters, Jak and Torn face off and they will find out who is more supreme, also will Jak finally save Torn from the darkness? Stay tuned for the next epic and intense battle that will tell the story of Torn's path to the darkness and check out the winner in this 5 part series, Friends to the End!!!


	8. Friends To The End Pt 1

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 8

-------------

Jak and Torn finally were facing off against one another and this battle would either save Torn form the darkness or kill Jak once and for all but either way the outcome won't be pretty. The crowd in the coliseum was chanting Jak's name and they were uproarious with cheers. The sun was in the air and its golden light beamed through the pillars of the coliseum into the arena illuminating Jak and Torn like a spotlight.

"We finally get to face off Jak!" yelled Torn who was ready to kill, "I've been waiting for this moment to arise every since I got this power and sensed that you were dumb enough to come back for another beating."

"Torn listen we don't have to fight, Errol is just using you to take over the world!" replied Jak.

"Oh shut up Jak you see that's your problem you always wanna be right and take the glory just like you did when you saved the world yet again, all you care about is yourself!" yelled Torn.

"That's where you're wrong Torn I've always acknowledged you just like everyone else that's in that balcony why are you doing this Torn?" asked Jak.

"For once you've asked the appropriate question so here goes," said Torn, "After you defeated those Dark Maker Bots, I was sick of living in your shadow, so I went into the wastelands where the Bot exploded, and I saw Errol who was legless and hopeless so I took him to the hideout. After days of repairing his legs, Errol wanted me to join his crusade of discovering this platinum eco and ever since then I wanted to get my exact revenge on you Jak. We planned this whole thing and while you was on vacation that was when we decided to strike once and for all."

"Torn I must admit I let you down but please listen to me Errol doesn't care about you he is controlling your mind with this eco crap and its poisoned your mind!" yelled Jak.

"Don't you get it Jak, Errol isn't controlling me I chose to join his side because he has shown me views of his new cause and not the delusional democracy cause either," said Torn, "He has given me powers that I have never dreamed of and to the point where I can be rid of you and finally get the glory that I deserve."

-------

Meanwhile Daxter, Keira and Asheline were in the balcony looking for ways to escape their dreaded imprisonment. Asheline was disappointed that her gun was beside Errol's throne and that's the only way she could get them out of the ropes.

"What a jerk!" yelled Daxter, "I can't believe that he would betray us for some guy with fake legs and some crystals."

"We need to get out of here," said Ashelin, "We have to support Jak and I need to tell him that I love him."

Without hesitation they all tried to escape the madness but first they needed a plan to escape out in one piece. Baffled by the brainstorming, they were sitting and chatting, and this irritated Errol.

"SILENCE!" yelled Errol at Daxter, Asheline and Keira.

-------

"Well Torn I can't join you on your cause my friend, that's total rule man!" yelled Jak.

"Then if you're not with me, you're against me and that's not a very smart situation," said Torn.

"Then bring it on Torn and I will deliver you from the darkness," said Jak who was in ready position.

"You will try," said Torn who charged at full speed.

The two friends stopped wasting time talking and the battle to restore piece began…

**To Be Continued…**

**In the next chapter, Jak and Torn face off but unfortunately there's more to the stakes than saving Torn, he must save Torn's good side from fading away with every deadly blow that the evil Torn hands out; also Daxter, Keira and Ashelin begin a riot that not only frees them but every enslaved citizen of Haven City but it comes with a price from Errol, what is it? All of these answers and more in the next chapter, Friends To The End Pt. 2.**


	9. Friends To The End Pt 2

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 8

--------------

Asheline, Keira and Daxter were miserably tied up and they were thinking up plans to escape their dreadful imprisonment but they couldn't think of any way to escape but using Asheline's gun to shoot the ropes because Daxter's teeth couldn't penetrate the ropes. Daxter snuck under the guards who were guarding Errol and his throne, and they were watching the battle that was taking place between Jak and Torn. Daxter grabbed the gun unnoticed and he snuck back under the guards. Asheline freed herself and Keira and she felt like she had a little bit of control back as she pointed the gun to Errol and his guards.

"Alright you Class A suckups I think its time to let us go," ordered Asheline.

The guards pointed their guns toward Asheline but Errol told them to put their guns down and insisted that the trio should escape. Without hesitation the trio agreed and they made a run for the door but they wouldn't like what was on the other side…

----------------

Jak and Torn were engaged in an eco swordfight and the whole coliseum lit up as the different elemental eco collided. The two were battling for more than just bragging rights, this was to the death and the whole world was on the line. The crowd watched as the two were bent on killing each other and it seemed as if Jak had the upper hand because he remembered what the precursors said about his focus and power. He was also thinking of Torn's good half as the battle raged on and he managed to get a slice in on Torn's chest.

"Well Jak I have underestimated your power but however you continue to underestimate my, now let me introduce you to my power!" yelled Torn to a confused Jak, "Rise my old former self!"

Jak watched in horror as the good half of Torn rose out of the ground tied to a pillar and he was bloodied and bruised up. The good half woke up and looked at Jak in hopes of freeing him.

"Torn this is crazy, look at what you are doing to yourself," exclaimed Jak.

"You don't know the half of it Jak, you see I'm tired of you taking all of the credit for everything but now we'll put your saving life skills to the test," said Torn, "All you have to do is withstand my wrath and should you defeat me which I doubt then he'll be free!"

Jak knew the challenge then he continue to fight but it seemed like he was distracted by the stakes of the battle rather than focus on the battle itself and this was a wide open opportunity for Torn to strike. Torn sliced a huge gash on Jak's chest and withering in pain Jak saw as the blow affected the good half of Torn because he saw Torn's right elbow vanish, of course Torn was screaming in pain. Jak saw the agony that Torn was in and he notice that Torn was continuing to scream but it felt like his elbow was being surgically removed. Jak then piled a offense that was an all out melee of slashes and dashes which brought Torn to his knees and for the first time Jak was on the upper hand as there were a lot of gashes and cuts on the evil Torn. The crowd was cheering as they saw Jak prevailing and triumphant but that didn't last for long.

"Heh, heh Jak you have a great effort of fighting me but you haven't defeated me watch as I show you why!" yelled Torn.

Then Torn dug deep inside to resurrect the three platinum metalheads and he combined them into one ultimate platinum metalhead. The metalhead was 110 ft tall it had two heads which was the dragons head and the snakes head with the scorpions face on the chest. It had the scorpions arm on the left and the dragons on the right with the scorpion stinger and the lower torso for the serpent's body.

"Ha, ha, ha I said that you had to withstand my wrath Jak and you'll find out what it's like to live in a shadow!" yelled Torn.

**To Be Continued…..**

**In the next chapter, Jak fights his toughest battle to date as he takes on the ultimate platinum metalhead, will he survive as he learns that the good half of Torn will perish should Jak lose? Also Keira, Asheline and Daxter try to escape the balcony but what is the surprise that is in store for their rebellion? Find out these questions in the next chapter, Friends To The End Pt. 3!**


	10. Friends To The End Pt 3

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 10

----------------

Somewhere in outer space a giant floating fortress that looked just like the Dark Maker ship was orbiting the Earth and ready to strike at the right time. Inside the fortress was huge and the Crimson Guards were creating something inside, the Platinum Maker Bots. These warriors had crystal-like structures and they had no facial features but the only thing that they had was the actual platinum crystal in their chests. Thousands upon thousands of these warriors were created and put into cryogenic tubes until they were ready to come out. The Commander of the Crimson Guards reported to Errol on their hologram phones on the progress of the Bots.

"Sir the warriors are being created as we speak and there's only a matter of time until they will be released to Earth and destroy Jak for good," said the Commander.

"Excellent," exclaimed Errol, "Jak doesn't know that even when he tries to prevail I'm always two steps ahead."

Thus a war was brewing as if Jak already had a lot on his plate with his battle with Torn and the Ultimate Platinum Metalhead…

---------------

Meanwhile Daxter, Asheline and Keira opened the exit door to the balcony and on the other side stood twenty crimson guards who pointed their guns at the trio. Asheline shot the first crimson guard and the others scattered shooting at the trio and hid behind corners in what seemed like a long corridor to the other end of the hallway. Keira had an idea she had Jak's hoverboard on her back since she was trying to make improvements on his board so she took Daxter laid him on the board and gave him Ashelines gun. The board accelerated and Daxter felt like an action star for a moment as he shot all of the guards who were hiding behind corners and he got towards the end of the hall. The two guards who were guarding Errol tried to shoot Asheline and Keira but Daxter managed to shoot the guards on the spot. Then after they thanked Daxter with hugs they went out of the door to the stairwell to the arena.

Then it was a chain reaction as the crowd saw the gun shots and they took matters in their own hands by escaping the coliseum trampling over every guard that dared stand in their way of the exits. To Errol's chagrin he watched as the crowd was rebelling against everyone including him but in the back of his mind he always had a plan B and that plan B was a war of the Eco…

--------------

Meanwhile at the arena, Jak had his own problems even though he noticed his friends well behind him acting as cheerleaders and the crowd rebelling, however he was trying to save Torn but had to get through the Ultimate Platinum Metalhead. The evil Torn looked on in excitement as he was sure he had the upper hand this time and he also knew that as long as Jak's defeated, he will remain there supposedly with glory and fame. The metalhead began to charge at Jak and Jak gathered up an offense to hurt the metalhead but it seemed like he was making the situation by making it angrier by the minute. The metalhead used its scorpion claw to hit Jak and it was a direct hit as it sent Jak flying and colliding with the wall. However despite Torn's laughter Jak felt anger that he never felt before and it began to affect him immediately. He was on his knees and then his head began to throb profusely, he started screaming in pain and then the unthinkable happen, his arms turned a pitch black color with a white streak going down the middle of his forearm then it began to spread all over his body. Then his body was pitch black with white streaks all over and then he opened his eyes, which was pearly white. He felt so powerful then he grew black wings that were so huge he flew up and with all his might he shot out a powerful black beam that made a direct hit to the metalhead. The metalhead began to crumble and without any warning it exploded. Everybody watched in amazement at Jak's sudden change and couldn't help but notice if this change was for the good. Jak looked at himself and his new power but he couldn't help but wonder where did this come from and why.

----------

Meanwhile, the same dark-hooded figure was standing at the top of the coliseum and he was watching in amazement as Jak destroyed that whole powerful metalhead in one hit but he refused to reveal himself and concluded that Jak needed this power for what awaits him, so he remained there ready to watch the battle conclude…

**To Be Continued…**

**In the next chapter, Jak finally gets to fight Torn with no distractions in the way but with his new power how will he save the good Torn given that his power is capable of anything? Also this hooded figure continues to help Jak but doesn't want to reveal himself just yet but when will be the good time and will he continue to help Jak out in his battle? Finally Errol continues to have a hidden plan and wants to unleash it in the event Jak defeats Torn but when will he tell Jak of the news? Find out these interesting questions in the next chapter, Friends To The End Pt. 4**


	11. Friends To The End Pt 4

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 11

------------

Asheline was standing in the same spot with her jaws practically on the ground because she has never seen Jak like this before. Even when she first met him she misjudged him because she supported her father, Baron Praxis but she learned to like him and she has seen him in many different forms but this one was different. She is even in love with Jak but she can't even figure out one of his forms and this didn't help the situation of her getting to know him better.

Keira on the other hand has known Jak all his life and she has never seen this side of him and they are practically like siblings. When she first saw him exposed to a light dose of eco and he was never killed by it because it is like poison but what if its killing him slowly, but whatever the case may be she is trying to go along with Jak's new form but how will he function?

Daxter topped it all off because he was Jak's boy, his right hand man, everything that they have been through it was together but even he couldn't get this current power that Jak has but he could understand Jak would have to do everything it takes to defeat the evil Torn. But the question is how far is Jak going to go to accomplish that?

------------

The hooded figure continued to look on as the battle raged on and the question still remained, why is he helping out Jak and the more important question who is he? He happened to catch a glimpse of Jak but Jak felt like he was connected to the hooded figure some how but he couldn't figure out who he was since he hasn't revealed himself yet but how long is it going to be until he does reveal himself? The fact still remains whoever this figure is he was hell bent on helping Jak prevail but he still refuses to reveal himself and he was shrugging off flashbacks that seemed to be vague. Flashes of a palace of some sort and that was the flashback along with visions of the different rooms in the palace, but palace does he keep having flashbacks about?

------------

Jak felt so great the power in his whole system was better than the dark and the light eco put together and he was impressed with his accomplishment of defeating the Ultimate Platinum Metalhead in one hit.

"Jak you continue to amaze me I don't know how you do that but this is the end for you," said the evil Torn.

"Not if I end it for you first!" yelled Jak angrily.

Jak equipped his swords and instead of a dark sword and a light sword he equipped himself with two black swords that were more like katanas than swords. Then Jak was amazed with that and he took one sword and shot a black beam out of hit. The beam hit the evil Torn right square in the chest and for the first time he was overpowered by the hit and collided with the wall himself.

"Did that feel good?" asked Jak, taunting Torn.

"You're dead!!!" yelled evil Torn.

He ran over to Jak but Jak continued to overpower Torn and it seemed like his offense was way better than the evil Torn's. After Jak played mind games with Torn he decided to finish off this version of Torn because Torn used all of his energy through his anger and it was in fact draining his energy through the blows he gave Jak. Jak realized that he had Torn defeated but he had another problem how will he save the good Torn? Then in a swift motion, the hooded figure managed to free the good Torn and the good Torn held the evil Torn in a full nelson.

"Jak listen to me you have to finish him off now, I can't hold on to him for long!" yelled Torn who was struggling to hold his other half.

Then a voice in Jak's mind came from the hooded figure and it signaled for Jak to attack and do it now.

Without any hesitation, Jak used his sword to pierce the heart of the evil Torn and with all the screams, the evil Torn was in another dimension, gone from the real world into a random labyrinth using his eco form to fight off other evil warriors. With that Torn collapsed on the ground and he was still breathing but was unconscious. The hooded figure turned Jak back into his eco-fusion form and vanished while Jak was wondering about that great power he possessed and he attended to Torn along with everyone else…

-----------

"Jak up here, you think you have put a dent in my plans???" asked Errol, "Well you have only scratched the surface of ruining my plan as a matter of fact you're nowhere close to my plans."

"What are you talking about Errol?!?" asked Jak.

"Well as you tend to your pathetic friend there is something else to watch out for and that is WAR!!!" yelled Errol as he teleported to his fortress in outer space as everyone else was wondering where he went.

Then Jak, Daxter, Asheline and Keira went to the Underground headquarters where they tried to tend to Torn, hoping that he wakes up, however Jak was thinking about this supposed "war" that Errol was ranting about and who will be the army? The Crimson Guards or something totally different?

**To Be Continued…**

**In the next chapter, the 5 part series concludes with the war that's about to break out but will Errol continue to keep Jak in the dark or is he going to finally fill him in on what Jak will face next? Also Torn is unconscious from being controlled by the platinum eco but will he wake up and will this be the real Torn? And finally with the world almost at war Asheline finds this moment a great moment to tell Jak how she feels but will she finally submit and tell him, but also how will Jak react to Asheline's honesty given that he has a lot to handle as of now? Find out next chapter, Friends To The End Pt. 5!!!**


	12. Friends To The End Pt 5

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 12

---------------

**2 weeks later…**

At the Underground Headquarters, Jak and the gang were tending to Torn around the clock trying to get him to wake up but they couldn't help but think what would happen if he did wake up, what person would they see? The evil Torn hell bent on dominating the world or the good Torn who wants to restore Haven City to a dictator free society. Daxter and Keira spent a lot of time together talking and working together to make medicines for Torn and not to mention they were getting closer. Asheline noticed the two spending time together and after a insistent Keira told her from a distance to tell Jak the truth, Asheline finally gathered the courage to talk to Jak, and look into his eyes. They were sitting by Torn's bed and she began to talk to Jak.

"Jak?" asked Asheline to a responsive Jak, "There's something I need to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" asked Jak.

"Well you see we have known each other for a long time and we've been through an awful lot together."

"Yeah it's been a long while."

"Well you see there's been something that I wanted to tell you for a long time and the truth is, I've been thinking about you a lot, mostly worried but thinking about you and the truth is… Jak… I love you."

Asheline cringed a little because she didn't know what Jak was going to do, it seemed like he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any minute.

"Really?" said Jak to a confused Asheline, "Well I wanted to tell you the same thing but I never really got around to doing it and my response is I love you too… I always have loved you even from the first minute that I saw you… the way that you take action and the love for your job. Asheline I want to be with you and as soon as I stop Errol's plan, we will go on a real date to a movie or something."

After a long silence it finally broke with a familiar voice…

"Awww, that's so sweet, Jak I never knew that you were such a softy," said a waking Torn to an ecstatic Jak.

Everybody was celebrating as Torn slowly sat up in his bed and looked at everybody who (except Jak) started crying tears of joy.

"Its good to see you guys man, I'm so glad to be back," said Torn, "Jak I'm sorry for everything, I was indeed angry but I never looked at the bigger picture, you was thankful that we helped you but when I came across Errol, well lets just say he has a way of persuasion."

"Hey its cool man, I'm too tired to hold grudges anyway, but there's more at stake, Errol is still out there and I don't know what exactly he is going to do."

The gang was laughing and going down memory lane and for the next couple of weeks they were sitting around Torn's bed and tending to him day in and day out. Asheline and Jak finally walked outside for a little bit and they saw a group of civilians ripping down posters of Errol and spray painted on most of them. Asheline and Jak face each other and it was quiet, the wind was blowing slightly, the sound of hovercars filled the morning sky. Asheline kissed Jak on the lips and a heart throbbing Jak kissed her back with passion this time and they made out practically. Little did they know that Daxter and Keira were looking at them, and then Daxter got the same idea by kissing Keira but it was a little more awkward. With all the love in the air they were enjoying the moment and after a couple of minutes they went back into the headquarters and then there was a incoming message on the computer, it was Errol.

"Jak my plan has yet to hatch and they're on their way to Earth right now," said Errol.

"What are you talking about Errol?"asked Jak, "Stop these little riddles and tell me!"

"You'll see Jak!" yelled Errol as he ended the message.

Jak was frustrated and kept thinking about what Errol was planning and when will he find out the big mystery.

------------

Meanwhile deep in outer space, Errol sent the tens of thousands of pods of the platinum maker bots to Earth and more particularly, Haven City…

"Jak hope you are enjoying life now because that's the last time you will live to see it!" yelled an arrogant Errol.

**In the next chapter, Errol's pods make it to Earth and they land by the thousands thus creating a war that will determine the fate of the world but how will Jak face up to these warriors and is he really ready to face up to them? Find out in a two part series, Platinum Warfare!!! Take care for now!!!**


	13. Platinum Warfare Pt 1

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 13

---------------

The pods landed on Earth by the thousands and they landed everywhere in the Wastelands, in Spargus and in Haven City. The pods began to hatch and the platinum maker bots busted out of their pods in Haven City, terrorizing any and all of the citizens of the city. They only had one objective however and that was to destroy Jak at all costs and they will pancake anyone who tries to get in the way.

Jak ran out of the headquarters and he saw as the sky was filled with falling pods and there were pods everywhere he looked. Jak was familiar with this sight however because it reminded him of the dark maker bots that Errol was responsible for as well. The crystal structures of the bots were bright and shiny but they were 2 feet taller than the dark maker bots and they seemed a lot more powerful as well. There were three bots headed towards the headquarters and Jak assumed his eco-fusion form and he used his dark sword to fight the three bots.

The platinum maker bots were really physical and aggressive and they mostly blocked Jak's attacks, one even picked Jak up and he threw Jak into the doors of the headquarters. Jak landed inside of the headquarters to a worried Asheline but he pretty much gave her the "don't worry 'bout me" look. Jak came back and he slashed at the bots but he was persistent and he examined their possible weakness. They all had something in common and that was they had platinum eco in their chests that acted as a heart and this made alarms go off in Jak's head. Jak slashed one bot in the chest and the eco began to melt inside of the chest and the bot fell and crumbled. Jak did the same to the other two bots and they fell as well.

Jak ran back inside of the headquarters and the others surrounded Jak with hugs and Asheline kissed him on the lips.

"So that's Errol's plan?" asked Daxter, "We had better luck just facing him one on one."

"That's one thing that Errol is good at and that is planning but he doesn't know what he just started," said an angry Jak, "When I find him I will kill him!"

"You're not going at it alone," said Asheline along with Keira, Daxter and surprisingly Torn.

"I really appreciate the help guys but this is my battle now."

"Jak when will you get it through your thick skull, you're not alone in this fight now we're going to help you, I owe it to you for all the trouble I put you and the others through," said Torn.

"Alright let's go," said Jak who finally thought about it and submitted.

Asheline, Daxter, Keira and Torn all had rifles that was of the KGB soldiers and they followed Jak out of the headquarters. There were platinum maker bots everywhere, each making they're way to the headquarters and trying to destroy Jak. Asheline looked at her GPS system and on it the bots were everywhere on the GPS map. What intrigued her was the fact that the red dots on the map was the crimson guards and they were fighting with the white dots which represented the platinum maker bots but the part that was shocking to her was when she scrolled on the map and looked at the wastelands. She saw with dots everywhere and by the cave where Errol discovered the platinum eco there was a big dot on the map which represented Errol in his big platinum maker bot. This seemed like déjà vu all over again and she looked at Jak who was fending off all kinds of platinum maker bots and she called him over when the coast was clear.

"Jak, Errol is in the wasteland and it seems like he has another ultimate plan, the ultimate platinum maker bot," said Asheline who was worried about Jak.

"Well then its time to end this once and for all because that's the only way I stopped the invasion before with the dark maker bots and that's how I'm going to stop it now," said a determined Jak.

Jak realized that his energy was at 50 from his battles at the coliseum even though it was a few weeks later, it seems like his regular form is regenerated but his fusion form takes longer to regenerate so he change back and took a hover bike. Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder and they took off while the others fended off more bots.

Their destination was the Haven City Bay and they rode past lots of crimson guards who were fighting for their lives against the platinum maker bots and Daxter was armed with his blaster, shooting off the bots who tried to jump on the hover bike. Then they finally arrived to the bay and there was a hover transporter that can take them to the wastelands so they both boarded it quickly, and they finally traveled to the wastelands.

"Jak are you sure you are going to be okay fighting against Errol?" asked Daxter.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just want to end this once and for all," replied Jak.

Jak ordered Daxter to stay on the hover transporter but of course Daxter refused and jumped on Jak's shoulder and they took a dune buggy to the source of the platinum maker problem. It was a big problem, perhaps a 150 foot problem and at the very top Errol was laughing immensely, thus provoking Jak and Jak drove towards the bot…

**To Be Continued…**

**In the next chapter, the final battle begins… or does it? With the growing invasion of the platinum maker bots how will Jak determine whether this is indeed the last battle or not? Also will Jak be in a good condition to fight or will he fall to Errol's defeat? Find Out in Platinum Warfare Pt 2!**


	14. Platinum Warfare Pt 2

Eco's Kryptonite

Chapter 14

--------------

Jak drove up to the giant bot in the dune buggy as fast as he could but the smaller platinum maker bots where swarming by the thousands, all headed for Jak. Jak got out of the dune buggy and he turned into his eco-fusion form ready to destroy all of the bots and defeat Errol as well. He destroyed twenty with one hit but there were more and more bots coming and swarming towards Jak.

Jak was indeed tired, he could feel it in his veins but he kept fighting and fighting until he ran out of energy.

"Jak are you okay?" asked a worried Daxter.

"Yeah I'm fine Dax just keep shooting and I'll keep fighting," replied Jak.

Jak wasn't sure if he could fight anymore since this whole adventure wasted everything that he had and he felt as though he was letting everyone down. That was until a platinum maker bot was going to attack Jak but all of a sudden a gun shot hit the bot in the chest. Jak spun around and it was Kleiver with a whole army of troops from Spargus and Crimson Guards from Haven City.

"Kleiver you came!" said an excited Jak.

"Yeah, yeah someone had to look after you big baby," said Kleiver, "Look we can handle these guys you go after Errol."

With no hesitation Jak shook Kleiver's hand and he mounted the dune buggy along with Daxter and they drove towards Errol. They got closer and closer to the giant platinum maker bot and they heard Errol's laughter as they got closer. The giant bot was heading towards Spargus ready to flatten the town but this town meant a lot to Jak, it was there when he was thrown into the wasteland and it was his turn to save Spargus.

The giant bot may have been bigger than the dark maker bot but it had the same design as the dark maker bot. The dark maker bot had weak spots on the legs of the bot except they were platinum colored spots that operated the legs.

Jak looked at Daxter who was on the top of the dune buggy and Daxter had the same idea as Jak which was to shoot the weak spots and destroy the legs.

They drove under the bot and Daxter started shooting at the weak spots on the legs and the spots broke open and there were eight legs in all. Daxter shot all of the weak spots and then the legs gave away, Jak drove from under the bot and the bot collapsed thus making a huge explosion.

Errol busted out of the fiery control booth and was screaming with anger, he was sick and tired of Jak ruining his plans.

"Jak you have wrecked my plans one too many times and now you are going to die!" yelled Errol.

Errol had some platinum eco left and he infused it with himself and then he transformed into a bluish pale form looking somewhat like a spider. Jak was tired and thus he wanted to give up so much, he wanted to end this war and fight once and for all. Errol beat up Jak so much and Jak was getting banged up, ready to throw in the towel.

"Yeah do you feel it Jak, the sign of your defeat and my victory…"said Errol.

Jak was on his stomach and was in his regular form, wanting to just rest and give in. In a split second his vision was blurry but he saw him, the same hooded figure from the coliseum stood in front of Jak thus protecting him from the onslaught and the hooded figure turned around a bit to look at Jak. All Jak could see was the eyes on the hooded figure but they were pale white and he wanted to know who was this person saving him. The hooded figure was powerful and he shot out a black beam at Errol and this literally sent Errol flying and the platinum eco popped out of Errol into the sand. Errol flew into the horizon and was screaming in defeat.

The hooded figure looked at Jak once more and he vanished into thin air, Jak stood up and he turned around towards Daxter who jumped on Jak's shoulder. Jak looked at Kleiver and the troops who were celebrating the defeat of the platinum maker bots. Everyone thought that Jak was the one who destroyed Errol but it was indeed the hooded figure. At that split second the hooded figure was behind Kleiver and he shook his head at Jak as to say keep the whole thing a secret. Jak was celebrating with everyone and the raid of the platinum maker bots was over.

----------

3 months Later

Jak and the gang were resting up in the headquarters and they were still celebrating the defeat of Errol and his army of platinum maker bots that almost destroyed everything in sight. The advancements of the city was growing more successful as the citizens of Haven City built a museum that had Jak and Daxter memorabilia, it also had memorabilia of Torn, Asheline and Keira. The city was in fact rejoicing that they had a hero and his name was Jak…

----------

Meanwhile, on the rooftops of Spargus…

The hooded figure stood there just waiting for something and it seemed like he didn't know what he was waiting for then for the first time he actually talked after he heard a crowd of people chanting Jak's name.

"Jak I hope that you are enjoying the fame and fortune this time around but I will be haunting you so much it'll be like I'm you're brother!" said the hooded figure as he vanished into thin air to perhaps anywhere…

The End… for now!!!

This is my first completed story on and I hoped you enjoyed it. Tune in next chapter for a special sneak preview of Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero! Also this is the appreciation page for those who reviewed my story through and through! See ya for now but make sure to stop by my other story, DDR: Extracurricular and plez review!!! Peace!!!


	15. Sneak PreviewAppreciation Page

Sneak Preview/Appreciation Page

Its been two years since the invasion of the platinum maker bots and Haven City and Spargus are celebrating alike. Jak is becoming more famous for a change and he is not being attacked for his accomplishments, nor being dumped into the Wastelands. Everything is cool until Jak receives a present from a mysterious person and inside is a ancient mineral that gives Jak power beyond his wildest dreams, but as his personality begins to change, he neglects what's important; also the hooded figure finally reveals himself but he has a dark past and he seems to be connected to Jak but how??? Will Jak accept his true destiny to save the world or will he go down another dangerous path and leave it in darkness? Find out in the sequel Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero!!!

Note: Has a Spider-man 3 like twist to it. Also thanks to AlterEgoSadist, dansolo, AngelSilentWind and 0xjessix0 for reading and reviewing this great story!!! Hope to read your future reviews for DDR: Extracurricular and Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero!!!


End file.
